A Future Problem For a Younger Generation
by vampirebear910
Summary: This story takes place in the present and the near future for our favorite Heroes. Friends are turned against one another unlikely allies appear. Gun Violence in later chapters strong may be used but only when appropriate. Rating may change. There are more genres than what is said in the description. Please no Flames. All constructive criticism will be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the original characters, I do take credit for any Ocs I may create during the course of this story. All the rights belong Moon Scoop and I'm only writing this as a fan of the show for non profitable uses.

The Beginning of the end

He was older; they all grew up to be mature young adults. They were all beginning to leave school at kadic academy they had completed one last year of sixth from and they were looking at going to a University nearby so they could all be together. Although they still have a year left and they weren't as closely knit as they once were...

Jereime was more anti-social now and spent even more time within in the confines of his dorm; he had received a scholarship from a university abroad in America. Though he wanted it, he was too afraid. They defeated X.a.n.a when they were still all in the ninth grade or tenth grade for Yumi. In his mind though he felt it was his duty to stay in France and make sure it never came back while he was still living and breathing. He had trained over the years to make sure he could be of more help to the group if they ever had to go toe to toe with X.a.n.a once again.

He took up lifting weights and had become more muscular almost to the point where he could out lift Jim, who was incredibly impressed by his decision to actually attend Gym classes and even spend time in the weights room with Jim to spot him. He took up martial arts to not only mentally prepare him for the battles he may face but to prove he wasn't weak to the others. He was now about the age of seventeen turning eighteen at the end of the term. It had been almost for years since they had officially defeated X.a.n.a time had passed so quickly, a lot of things had happened.

Ulrich and Yumi had confessed their feelings towards each other shortly after they defeated X.a.n.a; it wasn't all smooth sailing though it was rocky even at the best of times. It was hard for Ulrich he wanted to be the knight who protected his fair lady. Yumi on the other was no fair lady, more of a fellow knight in shining armour who was even more daring than Ulrich himself.

She didn't need protecting as she told him countless times. He tried to take her words to heart, even though it wasn't made any easier by the fact that Ulrich got jealous of all the older guys hitting on her. Every time he wanted to go right up to the guy and make a mess of his face. Every time he was restrained by Odd and Sam but just barely. He was once restrained by Jereime who Ulrich thought at first could push off but got a shocking surprise as he got should thrown to the ground. It hurt plenty too. It dislocated his shoulder and had to spend a few days in a sling. Everyone in the group was shocked that Jereime had done that. Ulrich and Odd were rather impressed by how Jereime was bulking up and looking after himself better. Aelita was more worried about Jereime than ever he was more business orientated with them all.

Aelita was currently in a romantic relationship with Odd, who unlike Jereime had the courage to ask her out a year after they had defeated X.a.n.a. Ever since then it had been running strong. Jereime at first was jealous with it but he came to except it. He even gave Aelita his personal and most sincere blessing. He was genially over the moon for them. He even backed off from Aelita and gave the new couple room to develop a stronger emotional connection with each other.

William and Sam were also part of the group, all the grudges that had been developed earlier on had all been forgiven, to a certain extent forgotten as well. They actually got on rather well together, she was a tom boy who loved to party. He was a party animal who loved a good time. It was inevitable they would end up in each other arms.

Jereime was all alone in a group of couples...


	2. Chapter 2

Business as Usual

Burning brightly the sun beamed down upon the gates of Kadic academy. Cool air hit the face of Jereime Belpois; he had his bag slung over his shoulder whilst he pulled up his suit case handle and rolled it away from his parent's car boot towards the school courtyard.

He was wearing dark blue jeans with a dark red leather jacket with a black Fc-uk t-shirt underneath. He had changed his look over the years he no longer wore his glasses. Instead he wore his contacts which he had become accustomed to over the years. On his feet were dark red Nikey high tops. They felt comfortable on his feet and were his favourite choice of trainer. He had grown to 6'1 ever since his growth spurt in the ninth grade.

"See you soon Jereime!" called his Mother who was waving at him, he responded by turning around to face her.

"See you later!" he hollered back "Call me when you get home okay?"

"Sure thing honey!" she replied as she opened her car door then got back into her car.

"And tell Dad I arrived safely, you know how he worries!"

"I will and I know he does dear!" she then got into her car seat and put on seat belt. Pushing her foot down hard on the acceleration pedal, the screech of tires filled the air.

He smiled as he watched his mother's car speed off back to the other side of France. He turned, to once again face the Kadic academy gates; he looks up at the sky until he was struck by the sound of a familiar voice.

"Hey! Jereime! Jereime!" the gentle but loud voice called "Wait up! I have lots of bags back here!"

Turning slowly, a small smirk crept upon his face, waiting patiently for the young lady to catch up he slightly unzipped his jacket.

"Good Afternoon Aelita" chirped Jereime now fully facing her direction. "Why do you have so many bags there?"

She looked up at him and looked very out of breath. She then jumped on him and gave him a quick hug. She was quite a bit shorter than him now; standing at 5'4 her head just reached the lower part of his chest. As she released him from her grip she answered his question.

"Well Odd was busy with his bags and I over packed again..." she pouted childishly "Will the big strong man help me!" Pulling large puppy dog eyes

"Well...maybe" he teased closing his eyes and chuckling to himself.

She pouted and looked down at the floor. Her pink converse shoes the only thing her eyes could locate. Like her shoes she was wearing mostly pink apart from her dark purple skinny jeans, her super dry coat looked like it engulfed her entire petite body. She had kept her hair style the same over the years.

"Fine I'll get Odd to do it" She answered sadly as she turned around so she had her back towards him. "I'll have to wait a whole five minutes until he get here!"

"No! It's okay Aelita I'll do it" he responded taking her hand luggage and leaving her with only a small suit case.

All of her luggage was in classic Aelita style pink, Hello Kitty stickers were plastered on her suit case and a small Hello Kitty plushie hanging off her hand bag.

"Thanks Jereime!" replied Aelita Smiling triumphantly with huge anime eyes as she clapped her hands together in pure delight.

"She always gets away with things with that face" a sudden voice interrupted "I mean look at those eyes!" in a cute mushy voice

He walked up to them smiling his signature smile whilst pulling his suite case and belongings.

"Good morning Mr Della Robbia how'd you get here so fast?"

"Good morning to you to Jereime and to answer you question I had to run because this Missy over there had to speed off without me!" Laughed a lively Odd walking over towards them. Odd was wearing Purples skinny jeans and a light purple hoodie along with his purple converse shoes. Standing at 5'7 he was still the shortest boy but was still taller than Aelita.

Immediately Aelita pounced upon him, squeezing him tightly and giving him a long hug. He hugged her back. She felt safe within his arms, almost as if she belonged there.

"Ahem I'm still here guys" laughed Jereime whilst he was observing this cute moment "I hate to spoil the moment..." He was suddenly interrupted.

"No it's okay I'm sure once they've got a room they'll be fine!" Joined an amused William followed closely by an even more amused Sam who clung onto left his arm. Sam's attire was a dark red mini-skirt accompanied with a red hello kitty t-shirt, the Hello Kitty was dressed up as a rock star with a guitar. Her feet were protected by her red slip on shoes. To complete the outfit, she wore a scarlet red scarf. She hadn't grown that much over the years she was still tall at 5'8.

Her partner William was sporting his black cargo pants with a black Burton shirt with red sleeves which had two of his top buttons undone. He wore his black converse shoes which partnered along well with the striking red laces.

"I'd get a room but the school wouldn't allow it!" pouted a now distressed Odd as he grabbed his knees and rocked backwards and forwards.

"You can be such a drama Queen sometimes Odd" chuckled Jereime as Odd got up and laughed it off.

"He totally can be!" Announced Sam "Oh and hi guys!" she politely waved to the trio, just as she was going to continue another duo appeared.

"He's such a child sometimes" Joined in William smirking happily.

"As charming as ever I see Dunbar"

"As late as ever Stern" replied Dunbar smirking "Long time no see!"

Glaring at each other playfully they walked up to each other and high fived each other. Suddenly William got Ulrich into a head lock and ruffled his hair. Both of them were 5'11, William being taller by about three quarters of an inch.

Ulrich was wearing his usual jacket with his dark blue jeans, along with a Gio goi dark green t-shirt. On his feet were dark green converse sneakers with white laces.

"You two are such jokers" Giggled Aelita as William released him

"You two behave now" joked Yumi as she playfully punched Ulrich in the shoulder. Yumi's attire had also changed over the years; it was more feminine and graceful. She wore a full black dress that cut just above her knees. To compliment this she wore a black denim jacket. She stood at 5'9 but stood at 5'11 with the two inch heels she was wearing.

"Hey that hurt!" whined Ulrich rubbing his shoulder, pouting ever so slightly.

"You're quite harsh on him aren't you Yumi?" smiled an amused Sam

"My little Ulrich will be just fine won't you!" mocked Yumi in a cute girly voice whilst we pinched his cheek.

The whole group burst out into joyous laughter it was good to be in each other's company again, it had been almost too long for them all. Yumi and Ulrich had toured Japan with each other to bond more; he met her family. He had even stayed at her house for one night. Aelita and Odd decided to stay with his family with his three sisters. They all adored Aelita and treated her as if she was one of the family. She felt quite at home with them as well as feeling of having a real family. Franz was still on lyoko and Jereime wasn't ready to materialize him. So they were all the family she had. Jereime re-wrote Aelita's profile in the school data base as it would look rather suspicious if Odd was dating his cousin. It also helped him introduce her to his parents as they forgot who she was, not completely but enough so no to arouse any suspicion. They did one final rerun to the past to after they had defeated X.a.n.a.

William and Sam decided to stay in France just to relax, to take a break from student life for a few weeks. One of the most memorable day trips they took was to Eiffel tower, where William bent down on one knee and jokingly proposed to her, he was met with a loud hard slap and not being spoken too for a whole day. Other than that incident they were as happy as they could be.

Jereime on the other hand trained a lot during the holidays he even had been to the shooting range for a level entry pistol course. He had even discovered that he loved photography. Taking up this hobby was a way to relax him, from all the stress he put himself through. It was working too he was less dense, more open to talking to others. He was still careful with what he said to the others in the group though as he didn't want them to worry about him like they use too. But he had meet a few new friends along the way, one person in particular was a girl named Lily but he wasn't keen on disrupting the group's equilibrium by bringing a new person into the group. Not just yet anyway.

The group continued into the school courtyard and tuned right to get to their dorm rooms. The girls split from the boys because of campus rules.


	3. Chapter 3

Cross Fire...

Date 2021 October 5th

Time 17:00 hour's maximum security prison La Santé Prison, Paris, France.

High security prisoner 13,666 and 13,676 were being transported out into the court yard. They were marched up to a wall and told to face backwards with their arms by their sides. Being chained up it's not really like they had any choice. They had sacks over their faces so they couldn't see a thing. They were in bright orange prison uniforms, much like the plumber's work wear just without the pockets.

"Prisoner 13,666 and 13,676 are hereby declared as traitors to the Army and Special Forces of France and the homeland. They are hereby relieved of duty and will be executed by firing squad!" Called an Army Sergeant "Men take up arms! Weapons ready!" As the half a dozen troops pulled up their Famases G2, they gradually took aim directly at their heads...

A whirring noise approached the in sanctum of the prison; three soldiers guarding the check point were filled with panic as they tried to gesture to the rider to stop.

"Halt!" One commanded as the others raised their weapons

"What's that?!" a soldier shouted as he tried to look into the vehicles direction but was blinded by the machines head lights

"It's a motorcycle!" Another cried "Don't let that person get through!"

They ran up past the gates of the check point and started shooting at the incoming rider.

Weaving in left and right the rider avoided the incoming projectiles; quick as a flash the masked rider unsheathed a katana blade. It had a black blade instead of a chrome finished one. Dashing towards the soldiers, the masked rider dispatched them by slashing them across the body, then turning to attack the other.

"Argh!" shrieked the wounded soldiers bleeding heavily. The blood poured out of their chest like small fountains.

Falling to the ground they dropped their weapons as the rider continued to race into the inner sanctum.

"Depeche toi!" shouted the Sergeant as he tried to find out what was going on from the radio he was carrying he grabbed it about to toss it when footsteps could be heard running towards him.

"Sir there's been a breech!" shouted a corporal running up to him his Famas slung over his shoulder.

"What took you so longer soldier?!"

"Sorry sir! But it's the prisoners that are to be executed!"

"What about them?!" he cried out glaring at the soldier

"The riders coming for them, having already breeched the first gate he'll be here in no time!"

"Quickly guard the prisoner with those two over there and I'll handle the intruder with the spec ops team" he ordered as the soldier ran to back up his colleges "Alpha team meet me at the armoury we'll co-ordinate our attack in the central building" he spoke as he hurried off

"Corporal!" asked a soldier

"Yes soldier?"

"Do you think we'll be able to hold this person off?!"

"Well..." He was cut off by a high kick to the face.

Moving swiftly the rider assaulted another from behind by hitting his neck with one blow.

"Hey! You" he shouted as he too got knocked unconscious to the ground.

The other soldier surrounded the rider and drew their weapons but they were met with a small device being thrown at them by their feet. It rolled slowly as it suddenly exploded generating a pulse that knocked them up off their feet and into the surrounding area. Jumping before it exploded the rider avoided the pulse. As the rider took off her helmet she walked up to the prisoners who were still chained and had the sacks over their heads.

"Hi Guys I'm here!" she announced as she dropped her helmet to cut the chains off them with her katana.

Back in the central part of the prison, Spec Ops team Alpha had assembled.

"So who exactly escaped?" asked the squad leader looking at the Sergeant

"The infamous"

Bursting through the doors a lady with five other people entered the facility.

"No one you need to be concerned about" she answered dryly as she pointed at them "You will stand down"

"Under whose authority?! If I may ask" He questioned crossing his arms

"Under the authority of the DSF" she replied coolly

"The Director of Special Forces?!" he cried out quickly standing to attention and saluting

"Get me the governor of this facility, now!" she demanded

Back outside in the court yard of the prison, all unchained and now being able to see. Both an older Jereime Belpois and William Dunbar could clearly see their saviour. An older Samantha dressed in motor cycle leathers with fingerless gloves along with her katana strapped on her back, her helmet lying on the ground. Her hair flowed; it grew down to her waist.

"Good to see you Samantha" Jereime replied with a monotone voice as he made sure his wrists were undamaged and walking to face her.

"At least show some enthusiasm then" she countered looking at him turning her attention to William

"You two we don't have time for the formalities" joined in William looking at her

"You're right let's get out of here" Jereime ordered

"Exactly how are you two going to get on my motorcycle?"

"We'll have to find a vehicle to escape in"

"They're not exactly lying around here Jereime"

"Williams right you know" she replied

"Then we'll just take one" He smirked as he began to walk to the vehicle bay in the direction of the central dome of the prison.

The governor's office was located at the very top floor where the dome was located it was one very large room with plenty of space. At the very back was a large desk rectangular in shape with a very tall man sitting in the red desk chair. He was wearing a suit with a red tire along with an army insignia of a retired colonel on his right and left shoulders. He had brown eyes with thick eye brows along with a scar running down the left side of his cheek. His hair was a standard military cut.

In the governor's office the team of five marched in and took their places. The lady who led them into the faculty sat across from the governor at his table whilst the other stood. The four standing were all wearing more or less the same type of uniform. All in black with side arms holstered on their right legs, body armour was worn along with fingerless gloves and magazine pouches strapped onto their body armour. They were wearing standard military boots; with caps on all their heads. The director was wearing something that didn't look fit for the military at all a cream white gown with a cream jacket to match with cream high heels. You could visibly see strapped to her right thigh a Glock 18.

Putting his hands on his chin and lying on them to face the director.

"So why are you exactly here Director of Special Forces Madam?"

"Well Governor I'd like to ask you why you're executing a military prisoner without informing us first?" countering venomously

"He's a dangerous man...he's the most wanted man in France, his companions are no different, William Dunbar the second most wanted man and the third being the World famous assassin Samantha Knight. These three people make up project Infinity." He said calmly

"That may be Governor but we still need him for his knowledge of other events that have happened oh so long ago" she replied looking at him straight in the eyes

"He's not under your control, no one can control that man he is more dangerous than any of us..."

Calmly getting out a letter out of her coat she slid it across the table towards him.

"This should explain what we're here to do"

Reading it slowly his face slowly turned into a frown.

"Is this game you really want to play director?"

"It's a deadly game but we're here to win it" A male announced walking up to the table.

"There is no need for you to introduce your selves" as he put up his hand to silence them. "Your reputation precedes you, as the most accomplished Special Operations team of the 21th century, there were originally eight of you if I'm not correct?"

No one gave him an answer, just a stare.

"I see not ones to talk about the past"

"The past is not relevant now is it governor?" she answered as she took charge. "I need you full support in capturing that man, he's a threat to the city of Paris and possibly even the entire world"

"I'll give you what ever help I can Director but I'd watch out, he's not a man to be trifled with now, even before the change I wouldn't mess with him"

"We'll take our chances, we just need to lock down the area and take him with us" her eyes flashed with determination.

"And where would you even take him too?" He questioned attentively "This is one of the more secure locations in Paris"

"We'll have to take him back to another military installation" answered the director playing with her hair

"I see..."

A light started flashing; written underneath it were the words hangar bay.

"Looks like they've breeched the vehicle bay" he stated calmly


	4. Chapter 4

Cat and Mouse

Vehicle bay one 18:00 hours, three intruders have broken within the vehicle bay attempting to make their escape.

"Spread out we have to find them!" ordered the platoon leader as the platoon of twenty six infested the surrounding area with quick efficiency.

"They're not in this area sir!" called the second in command "Are you sure this is the right area?!"

"There are only two vehicle bays! This one houses the lightly armoured vehicles" He answered back "it's the obvious choice"

"I think it might have been a mistake..." said another under his breath

Mean while in the other bay, lightly guarded by a squad of soldiers.

"Do you think they'd try and get in here?" one asked looking around at the walls.

"Don't be stupid, this place is in lock down, the shutters are locked down tight and there no escape through them unless you get to the control room.

Hiding behind some crates of spare parts for the vehicles, the trio listened in on this conversation, and then made their way to a large looking machine. It had eight wheels standing at eight foot tall. Along with being eight foot wide with a v-shaped hull underneath it. The front and back were both sloped at an angle. Their footsteps echoed through the space. As they rushed to get out of the cage they had been put in.

"This is what we're going to escape in?!" Asked Sam looking at it in amazement

"Not really we're just going to use it as a distraction to make our escape on foot easier" replied Jereime

"Yeah have to get one of us in that control room so we can override the system and hopefully get us out of here" stated William

"So who's going to go?" Asked Sam

"I believe this area of expertise falls to William" explained Jereime

"Why him?" she asked

"Expert on stealth and recon actually!" defended William "I'll get right to it Jereime, I'll see you on the other side!"

He ran off through the corridor to try and access the control room. Looking as he ran off Sam looked worried but shook it off as she turned back to Jereime.

"He'll be fine Sam"

"That's not worried about that..."

"Let's just keep our minds focused on using this vehicle to distract them"

"Got it" as she put right hand up and her thumb up

He climbed onboard the monster vehicle.

"Guess the only way is up" smiled Sam as she climbed up as well

Back with the director's team, they rushed through the prison to the underground passage ways, along the way picking up reinforcements of soldiers.

"We have to find them at all costs" Ordered the director as they fanned out through the second hanger bay. The soldiers took up positions near the entrance. There were a series of concert barriers that were in a semi circle shape that they took cover behind. There were three rows of these barriers. Two of the director's team took off somewhere else as they were covered by all the confusion and panic of the situation. The director was in the middle of the group with two other figures by her side. The hanger was filled with all sorts of heavily armoured vehicles such as light tanks, armoured personal carriers and cars alike. They were all parked the same way in rows, with one very large middle section that allowed for access to more than four large vehicles at a time.

"Do you hear that?!" Cried a soldier turning towards the Stryker that had just started to rev up its engine

Inside the vehicle Jereime was at the controls whilst Sam as looking at the guidance systems.

"Phew that took ages to figure out" she stated looking over at Jereime

"You can say that again, there are no weapon systems though"

"Then what's with the 50 calibre machine gun on top?

"It's not loaded if you look properly"

As she got out of her seat to get access to the gunners position, a soldier spotted her and pointed his weapon at her.

"Halt!" he cried out, this attracted the attention of the directors team

"Crap" Sam shouted as she ducked for cover inside the Stryker "Jereime we may have a slight problem here..."

"How big is the problem?"

"Let's just say we might need to get out of here faster than we first thought"

He looked down at his monitors as he spotted who she was on about; the Stryker has almost 360 degrees of vision which is why he was able to detect them.

"I see your point" as he moved the vehicle towards them

"Move out the way they're trying to crush us!" shouted a soldier as they retreated

"Get some anti-armour weapons in here" shouted the director as her team drew their pistols to try to subdue the vehicle and it passengers. The vehicle continued to move towards them but was stopped, and suddenly changed direction.

Jereime noticed the barriers and instead tried to drive through the wall opposite the barriers but it was all in vane it was too thick. He looked to see if there was a way to maneuver it so they could at least block the incoming rein-enforcements.

"It's no good it looks like we'll have to play cat and mouse in here"

"This is a cage I don't want to be eaten in though" replied Jereime as he reversed backwards, then pulled a U-turn and headed to the opposite end on the underground hanger.

Meanwhile with William he had just got to the control room, when a guard walked out of the room. Startled he quickly silenced him with a chop to the back of the neck to knock him unconscious.

"That was too close" He said under his breath as he rushed forward to the panels that littered the room. "Damn which one could it be, I can't just open all the gates, that'd let all the other reinforcements in" As he pondered this thought a shot rang out, it hit him straight in the back.

He hit the floor with a thud; the blood slowly trickled out as he looked up to the person who had shot him.

"The director was right, they were too predictable" Dressed in uniform Aelita pointed her personal side arm her five seven at her target

"It's been too long Stones" He yelped as he glared at her

In quick succession she pulled the trigger and shot at him again, this time it hit his left arm.

"I told you never to call me that again, it's Hopper not Stones" She answered with authority

"And you're coming with us Dunbar" Intruded another voice

"I see you brought Della Robbia with you" he chuckled

"I don't see why you're laughing" she carried on as she walked up to him, putting her side arm away she pulled him up by the collar and threw him against the glass.

"Someone's touchy today I sees" he chuckled unfazed by the intimidation

Walking over calmly odd drew his side arm, H&K 45 tactical pistol and raised it to the appropriate shooting position.

"You make the lady unhappy and I might have to put another bullet in you" He smirked

"I guess I'm all yours then" William answered

Back in the hanger bay with the directors team who were trying to subdue the armoured vehicle.

"Get out of the Stryker and we will spare you!" she shouted

Jereime untouched by these words drove violently in her direction.

"You sure we should be trying to kill her Jereime?" asked Sam as she tried to figure a way to escape through the walls using the onboard GPS systems

"It's the only way to get out of here"

"How do you think William is doing?" she asked as she glanced at the screens

Hands behind his back William was being walked back to the hanger bay by Odd and Aelita, holding him at gun point.

"We have a serious problem now" she said calmly as she saw Jereime suddenly get up and out of his seat.

"Do you have any weapons what so ever?"

"Only my Katana and these two pistols" she replied handing him the small pistol, a Walther P99 with olive drab coloured handle

"You ready for this?" he asked as he pulled the slide back on the pistol

"I could be better"

They quickly jumped out of the Stryker's rear hatch, the soldiers fired upon them, the bullet bounced and ricocheted of the Stryker, as they took cover behind the tyres.

"Prisoner 13'666 and Sam Knight come out with your hands up and your weapons thrown to the ground" demanded the director as she pulled out her pistol, pushed off from safe to semi and steadied it with both her hands.

"Like that ever going to happen you bitch!" Shouted Sam as she made a run for it out from behind the vehicle and was about to shoot at the director.

Instantly, Odd pushed the pistol against William's right side of his head.

"Don't even think about it Sam" Ordered Odd as he pushed it further by William head

Stunned she lowered her fire arm, and then glanced at him.

"Let him go Odd" she asked dryly

"I don't think you're the one who should be making demands like that" Stepped forward Ulrich as he left the director's side

"You're in no position to threaten us either" as another left the directors side

"Yumi, Ulrich stay out of this!" she shouted as she raised her weapon, her finger mm away from the trigger. But they continued to come towards her

Suddenly, Jereime jumped from behind the Stryker and shot twice whilst in the air, this hit Ulrich twice in the right arm which caused Yumi to be distracted for a split second. He dashed forwards. Knocking Yumi off her feet and turned her around. Seizing the pistol from her leg, he grabbed her using his left forearm by the neck. Pointing her own pistol at her head with his right arm, he raised his Walther P99 with the other arm and pointed it at Ulrich's head as well. Ulrich was only a metre away from Jereime.

"She might not be the one who can demand but I sure as hell can" Announced Jereime ever so calmly as he looked straight at the director. "So how do you want this to end exactly?"

"With you surrender and eventual execution for betraying the nation" she replied back with a harsh tone

"If that is the case then I'll be taking these two with me" he gestured with both his guns pointing at different targets

"Wait! Lets' have a trade" she proposed putting her pistol away and opening her arms as a gesture. She walked little forward.

"Not on your terms though" intruded Sam as she put her pistol away and crossed her arms

"It will be on my terms Knight"

"No it will not" Jereime declared as shot Ulrich in the left arm so that he wouldn't try to reach for his pistol "Do you want to reconsider your statement Madam" He asked a smirk papered on his face but soon disappeared as he glanced at her looking for her reaction

Knowing the full consequences of allowing two top operatives of being killed in front of the troops and on her record wouldn't go down well with the powers that be or her conscious. On the other hand allowing thereof the most wanted escape would be even worse.

"What are you terms..."She asked

"Allow us all to go free, open the gate, I don't want any escorts or military personal to follow" He replied "if anyone does then these two will go bye bye" He placed a small looking device on Yumi's body armour and threw one on to Ulrich's.

"Those will detonate if anyone comes in 10 metres of us" continued Sam as she pulled out another detonator from her pocket. "Of course they can go bye bye right now if that is what you wish director" She stated her finger pooping of the cap on the detonator to reveal the red button.

"Agreed..."she admitted in defeat as she gestured her head to Odd and Aelita to let William go, he stumbled as he was released but was in a good enough condition to stand.

He walked towards Jereime and Sam. Sam ran over to him and put his right arm over her shoulder so she could help him into the Stryker.

"What about the Government vehicle that wasn't part of the agreement" She asked looking at Jereime

"I'll leave it at a secure location for you to either pick it up or dispose of it, depends how much you trust me" he stated looking directly into her eyes, they pierced into her searching for any sign of weakness.

"Very well, now let my men go" she asked

"Very Well" as he put Yumi's side arm back into its holster as he released her then pushed her towards Ulrich; she stumbled but caught her balance and ran over to him

"Are you okay?!" She asked him as she knelt down to look at his wounds

"I feel bad but okay I think" He replied

"Till we meet again then" Jereime shouted as he walked to the rear hatch of the Stryker and joined William and Sam in the armoured carrier, he walked past them as he took the driver's seat.

"Open the hanger doors and don't do anything stupid" ordered the Director. The solider obeyed as he opened the security shutter and radioed back to the main gate to allow them to open it

The engine started and the Stryker turned around to the entrance that had just opened. Jereime was at the driver's seat and Sam attended to William's wounds.

"Is he okay Sam?" he asked

"He could be better but I managed to remove the bullet from his back, just the arm" as she hovered her hand over Williams arm, a blue glow appeared from her hand. The bullet attracted to it flew straight out into Jereime hand.

"Holy crap! That hurts" He cried out as she clutched his arm

"Sorry William" she said apologetically

"Jeez I know you can remove them straight away but maybe the hospital next time okay?" he asked politely as he walked over to Jereime and took a look at the guidance

"Where to next Jereime?" he asked "Do we need to lay low or what?"

"We're going to a very special place next" He grinned ever so slightly as they exited the hanger

They sped off and out of the main gate and into the streets of Paris.

"Did we just really let three of the most wanted people in the country escape?" asked Aelita

"Looks like we did indeed" replied the Director

"Let's hope it was worth it" answered Odd walking up to them


End file.
